company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
United States 1980s GW243H182.jpg GW244H183.jpg GW247H185.jpg ID: On a black background is a blue gradient rectangle with two white outlines of rectangles behind it (possibly representing a doorway). In front of it is black stripes with red bordering and yellow words with black lining inside them. The text reads: PREVIEWS OF OTHER then it fades to: RCA/COLUMBIA PICTURES HOME VIDEO RELEASES and finally, it fades again to: FOLLOW THIS FEATURE PRESENTATION FX/SFX: Just simple fading to the screens, though the sizing of the rectangles is a little wonky, which is evident when each screen transitions to another. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be found on the beginning of RCA/Columbia tapes from the time, specifically the ones sold in black boxes with a red border. Titles include Quiet Cool and About Last Night... (1987). 1992-January 13, 1993 ID: On a purple gradient background, we see the text "STAY TUNED, FOR AN EXCITING NEW MUSIC VIDEO, IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE UPCOMING FEATURE FILM PRESENTATION." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the VHS releases of Storyville and Where the Day Takes You. May 19, 1993 ID: We see a still shot of a river with autumn trees in the reflection (supposedly from A River Runs Through It). Superimposed over it is the yellow words (with a black drop shadow)... IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THIS PRESENTATION Stay Tuned For More Information on How to Save Our Environment ...with a line underneath the last few words. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1993 VHS of A River Runs Through It. 1993 (A) ID: Over a stone background with a spotlight shining on it, we see the text "WATCH FOR A SPECIAL (Bram Stoker's Dracula logo) VIDEO GAME MESSAGE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A booming orchestral theme with a male announcer saying the text. Availability: Seen on the original release of Bram Stoker's Dracula. 1993 (B) ID: On a blue gradient background, we see the words: Stay tuned for an exciting new music video, immediately following the upcoming feature film presentation. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1993 VHS of Fathers & Sons. May 31, 1995 ID: Over a grey marble background, two posters of Brad Pitt in Legends of the Fall are shown, tilted at different angles. The movie's logo is above (and at the bottom of) those posters, with "POSTER OFFER" (in yellow) underneath. "LIMITED EDITION" is underneath that. FX/SFX: A fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: An orchestral piece (likely from the movie) with an announcer saying "Stay tuned for a special Brad Pitt poster offer following the film." Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS of Legends of the Fall. June 20, 1995 ID: We see a still shot from the Little Women Collectibles promo with a necklace, the Little Women VHS and DVD covers, and the Little Women movie title with Collectibles underneath in a script font, all on a red abstract background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Orchestral music (supposedly from the movie) plays as a male announcer says "Stay tuned for a special Little Women Collectibles offer immediately following the film!" Availability: Seen on the (1994) 1995 VHS of Little Women. 1995 ID: We see a still shot from The Indian in the Cupboard Collectibles promo as it slowly zooms in and settles as the ID fades out. Trivia: This ID advises us to stay tuned for the promo promoting The Indian in the Cupboard collectibles, which Columbia/Tristar sold as part of a limited time offer at the time this VHS came out. FX/SFX: The zooming in. Music/Sounds: The last few seconds of music from the promo plays as its male announcer says "Stay tuned for a very special Indian in the Cupboard Collectibles offer immediately following the film!" Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS of The Indian in the Cupboard. 1995? ID: On the cloud background from the era's CTHV logo, the shiny gold text "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" zooms in and settles. FX/SFX: The clouds and the text. Music/Sounds: Just an announcer saying "Columbia TriStar Home Video proudly presents exciting behind-the-scenes footage immediately following this feature." Availability: Scarce. Supposedly on some VHS releases of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, though most of them lack this ID. 1996 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE CREDITS TO EXPERIENCE THE NEVER-BEFORE-SEEN 'NEVERWHERE LAND' SEGMENT". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 1996 VHS of Heavy Metal. 1996 (B) ID: We fade between different pannings of nature with mountains, forests, water, etc. all with a bald eagle looking at us and a boat moving on a lake. Trivia: This ID advises us to stay tuned for a promo promoting an offer which, if accepted, would make Alaska a summer trip in 1997. FX/SFX: The camera panning, the fading. Music/Sounds: The last few seconds of music from the Alaska trip promo plays as it's male announcer says "Stay tuned after the show to learn how you can travel to Alaska, with a special offer from Holland America West Tours." Availability: Appears on the 1996 VHS of Alaska. 1997, 2000 Men In Black.jpg Music Video.jpg Stay Tuned For MIB Additional Footage.jpg Stay Tuned Men In Black UK Version.jpg ID: On a space background, "MEN IN BLACK", in a stylish font, zooms in, then it disappears and "MUSIC VIDEO" zooms in as well. Variant: On the 2000 Special Edition release, we see footage from the movie and we cut to a space background that contains the film's logo with "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR" on the top and "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" on the bottom. UK Variant: We see the text "Don't miss the full-length video of Will Smith's Number 1 single "MEN IN BLACK" at the end of this video" on a black background. FX/SFX: The text zooming in (the 1997 variant), and the animation from the end of the trailers (the 2000 variant). Music/Sounds: In the 1997 variant, an organ note with a male announcer saying "Stay tuned for the "Men in Black" music video starring Will Smith immediately following this feature." The 2000 variant however uses the closing theme. The UK variant is silent. Availability: The 1997 variant is the more common of the two and can be seen on the 1997 VHS of Men in Black. The 2000 variant, on the other hand, is far rarer and can only be seen on the Special Edition release. 1997 ID: On a blue CTHV wallpaper background, we see the words "Original Theatrical Trailer Immediately Following The Feature" fade in, zoom out and settle. FX/SFX: The fading in, the zooming out. Music/Sounds: A few seconds of silence, then an announcer (Gene McGarr) says "Stay tuned for a presentation of the original theatrical trailer immediately following the feature." Availability: Seen on the 1997 VHS of Annie. June 16, 1998 Stay Tuned After Spice World.png Opening To Spice World 1998 VHS ID: On a background of changing color patterns, a spinning blue sphere zooms out. After it settles, the text "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for exclusive extra content footage, never before seen" appears over it. A few seconds later, the ID dissolves to black. FX/SFX: The spinning sphere, the color patterns, the text appearing, the ID dissolving. Music/Sounds: A synth-like tune. Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of Spice World. August 4, 1998 731AC2C2-46C4-4A85-9A69-823E20139F4A.jpeg Opening To The Swan Princess III 1998 VHS|(skip to 4:56) ID: On a black background, the logo for The Swan Princess animates as usual. The words "Stay Tuned After The Feature For" zoom in above the logo, which freezes afterward, and then "Sing-Along" fades in underneath it. FX/SFX: The logo, the text. Music/Sounds: A clarinet tune and cymbal crash sounds. Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom. April 13, 1999 Stay Tuned Stepmom Featurette.jpg| Immediately Following The Feature Presentation.jpg| ID: Over scenes from Stepmom are the words: STAY TUNED FOR THE STEPMOM FEATURETTE sliding up. After that, we cut to: IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION Both of them are in the same font as the text on the Silverado ID. FX/SFX: The sliding. Music/Sounds: A selection of the Stepmom score. Availability: Rare. It appears on the Stepmom VHS. June 1, 1999 ID: The golden words "STAY TUNED FOR THE SILVERADO FEATURETTE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION" zoom in on scenes from the movie. FX/SFX: The zooming. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare. Availability: Rare, appearing only on the Collector's Edition VHS of Silverado. June 15, 1999 ID: We see three slowed down clips from Taxi Driver: a car driving away, followed by people walking, and a man (Robert De Niro's character in the film, Travis Bickle) walking against a brick wall. Over all this is the light blue text: STAY TUNED FOR THE TAXI DRIVER FEATURETTE "TAXI DRIVER" is in a bolder font and stylized. Underneath that is the smaller text: IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION As we cut to the third clip, the text ripples, then pixelates until we just see De Niro. It quickly fades out afterwards. FX/SFX: The footage, the text rippling. Music/Sounds: An abridged version of the electronica piece from the film's home video trailer. Availability: Seen on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS of Taxi Driver. September 14, 1999 ID: Scenes from the movie play as the text: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE zooms in from the righthand side of the screen. That text disappears, and then: FOR THE 8MM FEATURETTE zooms in as well. FX/SFX: The movie clips, the text. Music/Sounds: Projector noises. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of 8MM. October 5, 1999 (A) Stay tuned bumper 53.png Stay tuned bumper 53-1.png ID: On a background of mountains and a cloudy sunset, the white/purple gradient words... STAY TUNED FOR SPECIAL BEHIND-THE-SCENES FOOTAGE ...zoom in slowly before zooming in quickly, cutting the screen to a shiny purple The Dark Crystal logo zooming in on the background, which now has fog moving on the bottom of it. Variant: A similar bumper was found on the 1999 VHS release of Labyrinth, which is described below. FX/SFX: The words zooming in, the cutting, the logo zooming in, the fog. Music/Sounds: An orchestral fanfare with drums and cymbals ending in a "crash" for when the words cut to the logo zooming in. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of The Dark Crystal. October 5, 1999 (B) 2BBC30A4-08C7-45F4-8CDE-B60CFF30B8F2.jpeg 3CE4F156-42C7-48E1-8F45-DAACF5C4A1B4.jpeg ID: Over a landscape from the movie Labyrinth, we see the text: Stay Tuned for Special Behind-the-Scenes Footage ...zooming in. Then we fade to a clip from the movie, with the text "Labyrinth" over it. FX/SFX: The text zooming in, the film clip. Music/Sounds: A violin-driven fantasy piece ending in chimes. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of Labyrinth. October 26, 1999 ID: Over scenes from the music video for the Dust Brothers' version of "Shining Star", we see lines that turns into the words "STAY TUNED FOR THE SPECIAL "SHINING STAR" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE". Then the text turns back into the lines, then the text again. FX/SFX: The lines appearing, the turning. Music/Sounds: A snippet of "Brick House" by the Commodores. Availability: Rare. It appears on the 1999 Columbia/Tristar Home Video VHS release of Muppets from Space, directly after the muppetworld.com ID. February 8, 2000 Stay Tuned Blue Streak Bumper.jpg For An Exciting Music Video.jpg Immediately Following The Featurette.jpg ID: Scenes from the movie play out as the bumper progresses. After the picture de-stretches to fit the size of the screen, we see the italic words "STAY TUNED" slide in from the right. We then see the words "FOR AN EXCITING MUSIC VIDEO" do the same, after which they zoom in quickly. We last see the words "IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE" sliding in from the left, which zoom in slowly but then also zoom in quickly, cutting the bumper to black. Variant: Mirroring the Dark Crystal/''Labyrinth'' case from the previous year, a similar bumper exists on the 2000 VHS release of Bad Boys. FX/SFX: Just the movie clips with the texts sliding and zooming in. Music/Sounds: Drumbeats and sounds of police sirens. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS release of Blue Streak. February 22, 2000 4B3B850E-5FAE-4EE2-B7B2-383322564399.jpeg Opening To Mr. Smith Goes To Washington Special Edition 2000 VHS.|(skip to 9:50) ID: As clips from the movie play out, this text wipes in: STAY TUNED FOR THE MR. SMITH GOES TO WASHINGTON FEATURETTE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION The text cuts out partway through the last clip. FX/SFX: The movie clips, the text. Music/Sounds: A generic, "inspirational" orchestral tune. Availability: Appears on the 2000 Special Edition VHS release of Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. April 18, 2000 ID: On a yellow background, we see the Stuart Little logo, and Stuart Little himself between the words. After that, it falls to make room for "STAY TUNED FOR HILARIOUS BLOOPERS AFTER THE FEATURE" fading in, except for "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" sliding in and colored blue, with the "OO" in "BLOOPERS" zooming in and out. After that "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" zooms in and spins away. FX/SFX: The falling, and the text animating. Music/Sounds: Some generic Stuart Little-like music. Availability: Rare. It appears on the original 2000 VHS release of Stuart Little, and is also retained on a 2002 reissue. June 27, 2000 SPHE "Bad Boys" Stay Tuned Bumper 1.png SPHE "Bad Boys" Stay Tuned Bumper 2.png SPHE "Bad Boys" Stay Tuned Bumper 3.png ID: We fade into clips from the movie, which play out as the words "STAY TUNED" fade in and zoom in slowly, fading to the words "FOR AN EXCITING MUSIC VIDEO" which also zoom in slowly, followed by a cut to the words "IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE," which zoom in frame by frame and then remain in place until the bumper fades to black. FX/SFX: Just the movie clips with the words zooming in and fading. Music/Sounds: A guitar/percussion riff with an electric guitar note which grows louder, followed by gunshot-like sound effects for each frame the words "IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE" are zooming in. Availability: Seen on the 2000 VHS release of Bad Boys. July 25, 2000 ID: Over a still from the movie, we see the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE STEEL MAGNOLIAS DELETED SCENES." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS release of Steel Mangolias. August 29, 2000 ID: Over scenes from Stand by Me, the text "STAY TUNED" appears. Below it, "AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE" appears. Below that, "Stand By Me" in yellow large font zooms in. And below that, "FEATURETTE" appears. FX/SFX: The texts appearing and the name of the movie zooming in. Music/Sounds: The song "Stand By Me" from the movie's soundtrack. Availability: Seen on the 2000 VHS of Stand By Me. November 1, 2002 Stay Tuned After The Feature For The Spider-Man Music Video.jpg| Stay Tuned Spider-Man UK Variant.jpg| Opening To Spider-Man 2002 VHS|USA Variant (at 8:15) Opening to Spider-Man UK VHS (2002)|UK Variant (at 4:02) ID: We see a white flash followed by footage from the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie. The text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE SPIDER-MAN MUSIC VIDEO" spins in like a web, then zooms in slowly. UK Variant: Next to artwork used for the film's poster is "Don't forget to watch out for the fantastic behind-the-scenes look at Spider-Man after the movie" shaking on a black background. After that, the artwork zooms away. FX/SFX: The white flash appearing and the text spinning. On the UK variant, the text shaking and the poster art zooming away. Music/Sounds: The music from the film's TV spots. On the UK variant, a rock tune (from the trailer) plays. Availability: Rare, as it was only seen on the 2002 VHS of Spider-Man. International variants United Kingdom 1988 ID: On a black background, we see these white words in a peculiar font: MORE TRAILERS after the FEATURE ! FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. So far, it's only known to appear on the 1988 UK rental VHS of White Mischief. 1994 Stay tuned bumper 40.png Stay tuned bumper 40-1.png ID: On a black/blue gradient background, we see the gold/white words: LOOK OUT FOR THE MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE Variant: The gradient background uses a different shade of blue, the text is white, mostly lowercase and in a different font, and there's an exclamation point added for punctuation. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on 1994 UK rental VHS's of Four Weddings and a Funeral. 2002 Stay Tuned Men In Black II UK Variant.jpg| Opening to Men in Black II UK VHS (2002)|Skip to 09:13 ID: On a black background we see the words "LOOK OUT FOR WILL SMITH'S "BLACK SUITS COMIN' (Nod Ya Head)" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE MAIN FEATURE" with a clip of the video playing below. FX/SFX: The video clip. Music/Sounds: An excerpt from "Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head)". Availability: Only seen on the UK VHS release of Men in Black II. 2003 (A) ID: On a dark red metallic background, "TERMINATOR 3" zooms out. Fire burns below it. Two pieces of metal clang down into the center of the screen, with "RISE OF THE MACHINES" and "Don't forget to watch out for the fantastic behind-the-scenes look at Terminator 3 after the movie." (with fire in the text) on the bottom piece. FX/SFX: The text, the metal, the fire. Music/Sounds: A piece of the film score with some clang noises. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. 2003 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words "KEEP WATCHING FOR A SNEAK PEEK OF 28 DAYS LATER." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 UK VHS of Resident Evil. Australia 1989 ID: Following the RCA/Columbia/Hoyts logo, the period "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID fades in as usual, except with "STAY TUNED FOR MORE" above it and "AFTER THIS FEATURE" below. FX/SFX: The shining, and the additional text fading in. Music/Sounds: The end of the RCA/Columbia logo music. Availability: Extremely rare. This was discovered on the 1989 Australian VHS of Colors. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sony Pictures IDs